Tenten's Reflection
by Survivor at midnight
Summary: Tenten is feeling misunderstood. But when Neji finds her singin her heart out, what happens when he talks to her? Rated M for high sexual content in the second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Tenten's Reflection

Hi 3rd fanfic ever! Yay! This one is another sonfic. Its kinda sad, but happy endings for everyone!

Disclaimer: I don't own Mulan, Naruto, or love. Funny, I wish I did own all three…

"Hi Neji!" called out Tenten. Why both of them were at the training grounds during break was beyond her. She didn't care though. It was with Neji that she felt comfortable…despite the glare she was getting. Hold on… she just got here and already Neji's mad at her?

Neji turned to Tenten, white eyes piercing at her. He really didn't want to put up with anyone right now. One of his cousins had used that damned curse seal on him, leaving him with a head-splitting headache. '_Damn Main branch!'_ he mentally cursed. Focusing back on his sparring partner, he saw her flinch under his stare. Of course, he didn't mean to glare at her. He was just having a bad day so far. Although having Tenten around did lighten his mood, "Hn."

"Uh…Neji, do you…maybe want to sparwith me? Release some anger?" Tenten asked hesitantly. She saw how much of a bad mood her teammate was in, so she just played it safe, pushing her real intentions to ask him out for lunch aside. She didn't mind being used by a punching bag. Really she didn't.

Regarding her coolly, Neji nodded. '_I won't go too hard on her. After all, she hasn't done anything wrong.'_

Four hours later, Neji was meditating, blocking out Tenten's panting. She was worn out. "Well, Neji, I'm going for lunch. I'll see you later."

Barely nodding his head in assent, Neji continued meditating. He failed to see the almost sad look on Tenten's face, or the pain building up in her eyes.

At Ichiraku Ramen, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Temari and Tenten all were eating while Ino and Sakura once again pried at Tenten's love life.

"So…" Ino started. "How'd it go with Neji today, hmmm?"

"Yeah. Ino-Pig's right. We all have some sort of boyfriend, heck, even Hinata does! Its time you joined the group." Sakura added.

"Guys, its not like Neji's gonna like me back." Tenten feigned nonchalance, but inside she was ripped apart. _'Stupid Hyuuga. Damnit Neji, when the Hell will you figure out that I'm in love with you?' _On the outside, she smiled and shrugged.

"Hyuuga's really dense if he hasn't found out that you like him, huh?" Temari deadpanned. "I thought he was supposed to be a genius. If he cant figure out a girl's heart, then he is about as smart as Naruto on a ramen-sugar-rush." All the girls laughed quietly.

Hinata lifted her chopsticks to her mouth, listening quietly until now. "N-Neji-nii-san has always d-distanced himself from us, hasn't he? A-Apparently he only tolerates Tenten's presence constantly. He hasn't spoken t-to me in all the years I've known h-him as much as he's talked to you, T-Tenten-chan."

Once again, Tenten shrugged her shoulders, thankful that she was a good actor. She didn't feel like having all of her friends mocking and taunting her over the fact that she couldn't say three words, eight letters, for five seconds, _yet again_, for all these years. She paid for the ramen and walked out of the store.

Tenten had spent the rest of the afternoon taking care of her house, cleaning it up. Afterwards, she went for a walk. Dusk was gust beginning, the sun balanced perfectly on the tips of the mountains in the distance. She smiled at the sunset, still walking, until she came to her spot. The spot her parents showed her before they died.

Sitting down at the edge of the pond, she stared sullenly at her reflection in the clear water. _'I hate having to hide from everything. It's just so tiring…when will it end? I can't keep up this charade forever.'_ She continued staring into the water, lyrics forming in her head. Tears, unbidden, streamed down her face. She had never cried since her parent's deaths, and doing so now scared her.

_**Look at me**_

_**You may think that you see who I really am,**_

_**But you'll never know me**_

She thought of how many times she put on a mask of happiness to conceal the pain of losing everyone close to her. She turned her eyes to the stars, now coming out of the sky.

_**Every day**_

_**It's as if I play a part**_

_**Now I see if I wear a mask I can fool the world,**_

_**But I cannot fool my heart.**_

'_That's all too true. They don't know me at all.' _She thought fervently. Looking back at her reflection in the pond, she continued to sing.

_**Who is that girl I see **_

_**Staring straight back at me**_

_**When will my reflection show who I am inside. **_

Neji was walking back to the Hyuuga mannor when he heard the last thing he expected to hear – singing. Curiosity got the better of him, and he activated his Byakugan, finding the source of the voice sitting at the edge of a pond. He started when he realized the girl singing was Tenten.

Getting up, Tenten slowly walked around the edge of the pond, in perfect time to her song, not noticing Neji watching her.

'_She sings beautifully. Of course, what else would you expect from the most beautiful creature on the earth?'_ Neji watched as the moonlight reflecting off the water, giving Tenten an ethereal glow. But what confused him were the lyrics to the song. Tenten not happy or helpful? Tenten sad? That just didn't seem possible to Neji, but he held his peace and continued to watch.

_**I am now**_

_**In a world where I have to hide my heart**_

_**And what I believe in**_

_**But somehow**_

_**I will show the world who I really am**_

_**And be loved for who I am.**_

Tenten stopped singing for a second, tears flowing again. "God damnit Neji!" she yelled out. Neji froze. Had she seen him? No, she was screaming her frustration to the sky. "Why am I not enough for you?"

'_Not good enough for me? No, you've got it backwards. __I'm__ not good enough for__ you__.' _Neji thought. He snapped back to attention when Tenten started singing again.

_**Who is that girl I see **_

_**Staring straight back at me**_

_**Why is my reflection someone **_

_**I don't know?**_

_**Must I pretend that I'm**_

_**Someone else for all time**_

_**When will my reflection show who I am inside. **_

Tenten was now walking through a meadow, still in time to her own song, and Neji followed, at a good distance, captivated by the girl's beauty.

_**There's a heart that must be free**_

_**To fly**_

_**That burns with the need to know**_

_**The reason why.**_

Tenten now stood at the edge of a very steep cliff singing her heart out, not caring if all of Konoha heard her. She needed this out of her system. Damn, did it feel good to yell at the sky.

_**Why must we all conceal **_

_**What we think, how we feel?**_

_**Must there be a secret me **_

_**I'm forced to hide?**_

While singing, Tenten made a mental decision. She was done with all of this secrecy. She was going to tell her secrets, starting with a certain Hyuuga.

_**I won't pretend that I'm**_

_**Someone else for all time. **_

_**When will my reflection show **_

_**Who I am inside…**_

_**When will my reflection show**_

_**Who I am in side**_

_**Oh yeah yeah…**_

Tenten fell forward, exhausted from singing and yelling at no one so much. Neji rushed forward and caught her right before she went off the edge of the cliff.

Tenten looked up and gasped. "N-Neji? How long have you…" she started.

"Long enough to know that you aren't happy at all, are you?" he responded. She looked away, and realized that he still held on to her. Blushing bright red, Tenten scrambled up and tried to get away. She would have, too, had not Neji grabbed her wrist. "Wait. Please." He asked. Biting her lip, she allowed Neji to pull her back down beside him.

"Tenten… Look at me." Neji commanded. Tenten hesitantly complied. "First off, why aren't you happy? Not once my entire life have I seen you cry."

Tenten swallowed and looked away. "I lost my parents as a 4-year-old, so I don't even remember them. I lived with my aunt, before she died, too. Then there's you…" she stopped.

"What is it? What did I do?" Neji asked. "I-I don't know exactly how to say this… ugh! You know what? Screw it. I LOVE YOU, HYUUGA NEJI! There, I said it…" she gasped again, realizing what she had done. She tried to pull away, but Neji kept a firm grip on her wrist.

"Okay, so what's wrong with that?" Neji asked, although he had a pretty good idea…

"Ahh! You just don't get it, do you? I love you, but you don't love me back! It's so frustrating! Every time I try to do something, I feel completely inferior to you! And you don't even care! Wh-"

Tenten abruptly stopped her screaming when Neji's mouth came crashing down on hers. Shocked at first, she responded quickly, wraping her hands around his neck. Neji's hands moved from her wrists to the back of her head, cupping her jaw gently, while the other supported her waist. Hungry for a little more, Neji ran his tongue along the bottom of her lip, asking for entrance, which she happily complied with. He ravenously searched every corner of her mouth, making her moan a little bit. Breaking the kiss, Neji looked Tenten in the eyes and smirked a little.

"Who said I didn't love you back? And who said that that you were inferior to me? And who on _Earth_ said that I don't care about you?" he challenged. She looked away, blushing slightly. Neji smirked again, and trailed feather-light kisses up her neck. Tenten gasped again, before moaning in pleasure. When he reached her ear, he stopped and whispered quietly, "I do love you. More than I can ever describe." He kissed her forehead before capturing her lips again.

**A/N:** CHAPTER 1 COMPLETE! But be warned…the next chapter is very graphic, even using my standards. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Oh, before I forget, check out my other two stories, No Ordinary Girl and If I Never Knew You. I still need some reviews for all three, so push the button! Late!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Ideas are running through my head … *shudders at naughty mental image* … OK, that was none too pretty. I'm still gonna write though. Now…

**THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING! THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER CONTAINS VERY SEXUALY GRAPHIC MATERIAL, READ ON AT YOUR OWN DESCRETION, AND DO NOT SUE ME OR PIN THE HOSPITAL BILL ON ME WHEN YOU FAINT FROM BLOOD LOSS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Disclaimer:** No poseo Naruto (I don't own Naruto).

Neji and Tenten stayed there for another hour before they decided to go to her house to continue their hot make-out session. At her house Tenten made sure to lock all the doors and windows before dragging a smirking Neji into her room. Soon, both were in a mess of clothes and bed sheets.

Neji took hold of Tenten's top, slowly undoing the buttons. She got the idea and slipped the shirt off, leaving her in her bra. Neji gripped one of her breasts and played with them in one hand, while the other brought her face up to meet his lips. Adding pressure to her chest, Neji roughly pushed Tenten down onto her bed, where she caught herself and leaned on her elbows. Still not breaking the kiss, Neji took off the bra, leaving Tenten's entire chest exposed.

Tenten was tired of being dominated. So when Neji had released her, she flipped him over and hovered over him. Gently, she slipped a hand under his shirt and ran it down his rock hard abs. Neji moaned slightly, turned on further my Tenten's soft hands ghosting over his torso. In one deft move, Tenten had pulled off Neji's shirt and was working on his pants. Her eyebrow shot up when she saw the bulge in his pants. "Mmmm…looks like you're about to cum, Neji." Tenten purred. Tenten's hand moved down and slightly stroked the errection, earning another moan from Neji. All at once, she pulled down both His pants and boxers, revealing his excited cock.

Tenten shot a devious glance at Neji, and gently kissed his tip, making him shudder. Slowly, she ran her tongue up and down his shaft, making him buck. Neji quickly untied the two buns on top of Tenten's head, and let the silky brown waves slide through his fingers. Locking her fingers in her hair, Neji gently forced his cock into Tenten's mouth again. She let it slide in all the way before bobbing her head back and forth, over and over again.

All too soon, Neji felt Tenten back away from him. Smirking, he switched their positions again, putting Tenten back on the bed. His hand ghosted along the waistline of her pants, making her shudder. In one fast motion, he pulled them down around her ankles before she kicked them off entirely. Leaning down closer to her ear, Neji whispered, "My turn now."

Neji kissed Tenten again, while his hand traveled down to her wet clit. She moaned softly into the kiss as he played with her swollen lips. She gasped when he pushed two fingers inside her, moving them slowly. Neji smirked again and traced kisses down her body. When he reached her pussy, he dipped down and lapped up any juices spilling over while still pushing his fingers in a little faster.

Tenten moaned again, louder than ever. Damn Hyuuga, how the heck did he know what she wanted? Even she didn't feel this much pleasure when she made herself cum on night when she was particularly down. Meanwhile, Neji still moved his fingers inside her faster than ever, hitting her sensitive spot repeatedly. Tenten gasped, screaming his name as se felt her walls contract. Neji chuckled softly as he massaged her tight clit, kissing it one last time before coming back up and capturing her mouth again.

"Neji…" Tenten moaned again. He absolutely loved the way his name rolled off her tongue. Neji kissed her jaw again, while she dug shallow scratched down his bare back with her nails. Holding her down, Neji kneeled down over Tenten. "Still have any doubts?" he smirked. Before she could answer, he planted another light kiss on her lips. Coming back up, Neji looked Tenten square in the eyes. His eyes were asking, _'Are you sure you want this?'_ She nodded, braced herself, and screamed in delight as he entered into her, but didn't move.

"N-Neji…p-please stop teasing me…I-I don't think I could take any more of your torture." She was surprised at how breathy her own voice sounded. Neji smirked. "As you wish." He thrust into her more forcefully. She screamed again, loving this erratic feeling coursing through her. Neji kept moving, a moan escaping his lips as well.

Neji moved a little faster, making Tenten grab the sheets to keep herself still. Noticing this, Neji grabbed one of her breast again, massaging it while he sucked of the other, biting it softly every so often. He took her legs and placed them over his shoulders, allowing him to penetrate deeper into Tenten's body, which in turn caused her to cry out again in pleasure. Quickly tired of this position and wanting some control back, Tenten pulled herself away from Neji. Neji, also wanting to switch positions, led her to the wall where he trapped her wrists above her head. Pulling a leg over his shoulder, he waited for her to regain her balance before plunging deep into her again. Tenten moaned loudly again, feeling him play with her other hole.

Tenten's breathing became labored, feeling the orgasm building up inside her. Then she peaked, crying out in delight and slight pain. Neji felt the girl reach her limit and release. The sensation alone was enough to drive him over the edge, as well. Spilling his seed into her, Neji pulled out of Tenten and almost collapsed beside her. Guiding them back to the bed, Tenten dropped onto the bed and pulled Neji with her, automatically curling up in his arms and pulled up the covers. Neji wrapped his hands around her waist, hugging her close.

"You know, Neji…" Tenten murmured. "That was actually my first time."

"Oh, really? It was my first too." Neji mumbled back. Both were on the edge of sleep, but fought to stay awake. After a while, though, both fell asleep. And neither could deny that they could not imagine being with anybody else at all.

_Gai found them later the next day, still in bed together. Deciding against waking them up, he turned and went back to the Hokage, saying that because of sudden illness on Tenten's part, neither her nor Neji would be available for Team Gai's next mission, or for any other upcoming missions. The Hokage nodded in understanding, a slight glint in her eye. "Gai, you make sure that they are alright when you and Lee get back, alright?" the blond woman demanded more than asked, a smirk playing on her lips. Gai nodded, smirking as well. "Very well, Lady Hokage, though I doubt they will need me to check up on them. After all, they might just have their own problems to attend to, and wouldn't want their old sensei popping up on them." _

**A/N:** whew! Finished, finally. In all honesty, I don't know what came over me when I was writing this chapter. I read it over a few days after I saved it and almost completely soaked my bed! Heh, I didn't know I was that good at writing this stuff. Anyway, tell me if it was too graphic or something like that. Ciao!


End file.
